Rio 1 Re-made vibes
by thespix
Summary: A Rio re-make to suit 2011 England and music with new character personalities, if you wanted Blu to actually be somewhat impressive and more so above average strength, looks and all of the above wise then you 'll like this, overall more Violent & strong language so this will 100% be a rated M for Mature, Anyways enjoy... btw some language from 2019 may be used...
1. Chapter-1-(Information)

**Here this time with a new story which will be interesting, so let me make it clear this first chapter will go over what will be different from the actual movie of Rio 1 as well as new characteristics of birds such as Blu, The reason I do this is so that if you like where I want to take this story you will know if you want to read this new story of mine, Who knows if it is liked by enough people then I may continue into a remake of Rio 2.**

So the story will start as normal how the original started, however, the dialogue throughout this entire story will be quite different as well as events so I may draw the story remake out a bit with scenes which were not present in the actual film just to get that out of the way.

**Blu: **He is quite different, more of the hard one, more so built like Roberto from the 2nd film but maintains his facial/beak features, He knows how to fly, knows/ has knowledge on fighting/ actually can fight but Nigel is still a bit stronger, he`s driven to one day be free however was unable to because it was too cold in Minnesota which means yes...the ending will be different

He has to live pretending and following Rules set by humans until one day Tulio who blah blah blah you get that part...

won`t give away too many details about what happens because what would be the point in the story otherwise and if you wanted a surprise then why are you even reading this hahaha.

**Jewel:** more or less the same just with new lines here and there, basically everywhere

**Nico & Pedro:** same as Jewel basically the same just actually use terms used nowadays instead of being the slight nitties they are, and I`ll change up the songs a bit with some more adult content thrown in with adult dialogue, for a more realistic view on the story

**Every other character:** in the story is basically changed in the exact same way as Jewel, Nico & Pedro along with some random birds actually talking to Blu because he`s actually a somewhat social bird now so expect more overall, what's the word or word(S)... violence for one and harsh content, oh you`ll see when you read it anyways enjoy I Hope

* * *

**Updated at chapter 2**

Songs from the 2000s are likely to still appear but the general trend is still going to be around 2019 and 2015 language and speech, any songs that I use which may be classed as old and no-where near anything which is considered remotely good and or a good beat, these songs I use are just there to create a scene, BTW songs which I use maybe ones such as Usher - DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love etc, because these are the sort of songs Nico and Pedro seem to sway towards, However I will be throwing a couple of actually (Good) songs, i use brackets because everyones preferences are different but to be far some of these old songs are actually pretty alright and I do still listen to them now occasionally for a diffrence...

And just to clarify something for people who may questions it, Blu hasn`t lived with Linda all his life, I`d like to say a year and a bit and have that be the end of it, the story before that will be reveled in the story so enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2 Intrusion and arrival

** The first chapter, not much to say aside I hope you enjoy P.S. dialogue isn`t strictly from Rio 1 just the flow of where they generally go**

"Blu where are you!" called an all to familiar voice from the kitchen

"Ugh, now she`s gonna bring me milk n cookies oh yay" he mocked Linda as she walked through placing down the cup and cookie which where both perched onto a small silver plate

"There you go Blu buddy" she finished off giving him a quick messy stroke upon his head to which he pretended to enjoy

upon her turning and leaving his fake smile dropped and he knocked the plate off his perch upon the windowsill, the plate fell until it made a dull crunching noise upon impact of the black bin liner which gave out a large gust of air

"Uhh..." Blu looked to the window which he whipped clearing a small patch amongst all the condensation to which he could watch through

"why do I live here?" he asked himself huffing shortly after

"Woah Woah Marcel, Paddy!" "You ok in there Blu?" Linda called from the kitchen He just rolled his eyes while the two Canadian geese walced over to the window "take me with you, come on"

"Aye na, you wouldn`t make it bird" Marcel spoke up " aye we`re migratin you know, too cold bird, you ain`t gonna get outta here if you don`t leave soon, it`ll be too cold g"

"Whoah, whoah Marcel who`s dis fool?" Paddy patted marcels shoulder to which they both store in amusement at something?

"Yo what you two lookin at?" Blu asked intrigued

"Woah, go go...Idiot" A man who wore glasses had just idiotically tripped himself up with his feet and fallen where both Marcel and Paddy would have been if it wasn`t for them flying to a nearby Bench

"Humans" was all Blu said to himself tired of them always intruding on anything he was doing.

the human started slowly lifting his head from the ground wearily he was saying something however it was muffled by the triple glazed glass.

The males face soon shone with a deranged look upon noticing Blu and he lent quickly towards him only to smake his face very hard on the glass and fall back down.

Blu merely gave an amused huff and looked away to continue his normal routine for the day, a quick minute later the man burst through the book stores front door sending the bell into a spinning frenzy above the door

"Hello?" Linda asked as he appeared from the kitchen her head popping out

"Are you looking for some books? " she continued onwards pressing her advance into the lobby while she dried a plate

"Books? No. No." the man replied.

"I have come 6,000 miles looking for him, He's magnificent." The man took a few steps closer to Blu pulled his head down to eye level

"Blu just watched unimpressed at the weirdos actions

"Uhhhhhh ok, well.." Linda was cut off by the man all of a sudden "My name is Tulio Monteiro, Dr. Tulio Monteiro "And in short I`m here to take both you and?" tulio awaited a reply which would hopefully consist of the macaws name "Blu" Linda replied shortly after

"Blu, all the way to Rio de Janeiro for him" Tulio pointed at Blu now whilst watching Lindas confused facial expression

"to go and mate with another Blue spix macaw, The last of her kind like he is the last male of his kind" tulio finished his extraordinarily fast-paced speech which Linda would probably have to hear over again.

Blus movements froze, "Yes please" was his reply through the humans couldn`t understand.

"Uhhhh right, well it`s been nice talking to you but... I do think you should leave" she placed the plate she was holding down on a side counter proceeding to escort Tulio from her shop

"So I`ll book the, wait what, no no no wait a minutes, please?

"wait what no, Linda let the man speak, ugh why am I trying she can`t understand me, fuck sake" Blu angrilly cursed to himself quietly.

"Wait no" but Tulio had already been pushed out of the door by Linda who now stood her back against the door holding it shut

"Please, just think about it?" Tulio lifted the letterbox posting through what most probably had his contact details

Linda sighed to herslef closing her eyes and looked up at the celing for a moment before walking off, Blu watched Tulio walk off in the snow and ice nearly slipping as he looked back to Blu who now stood back on the windowsill.

"Ugh fuck sake I`m gonna have to do the beggin thing humans respond to, actually kill me" he said to himself as his gaze fell upon the card which lay on floor "Ugh..."

**Later that night...**

* * *

Linda was sitting upon her bed reading a book when Blu flew in card in beak parching himself atop the book she was so fixated on, He dropped the card down the spin of the book to which Linda didn`t have to check to know what it was, She looked up at him {sigh} "Blu, maybe it would be the best thing for you?"

"yes it would" he replied solemnly awaiting her reply rolling his eyes as he did

There was a moment of silence which filled the room they both sat in whilst Linda read over everything in her mind.

"You`d better not be readin that book again Blu thought to himself whilst he watched.

"Alright Blu, I`ll give him a call, and see where things go from there" she finished off giving an uncertain smile

Blu gave a sigh of relief that he wouldn`t have to continue pressing this matter in these painful ways

**After arrangments, now on approach to runway - Rio de Janeiro **

* * *

He just sat there awaiting arrival, it smelt of a strong must in this compartment and there was an uncertain darkness which pertrewed from every corner of the hold "Ugh fuck this" he muttered to himself aggravatedly as he felt a hugh shudder hit the aircraft "And touch downnnnn" he slowly and quietly sounded to himself as he lay back in his annoyingly cramped cage.

**twenty minutes later**

* * *

"Ugh how long do I have to sit in this godforsaken cage" he irritatedly muttered to himself beginning to get hot and bothered from this constant small space

A sudden mechanical jud flew across his claws followed by a bright horizontal line of light which slowly grew bigger

soon His cage was removed by a worker, The light seemed to even out and his vision beyond the light extended

"Oh...shit" Sky scrappers higher then the clouds themselves stretched up into the distance loomed over by beautifully curved mountains which strung themselves which a great green assortment of shrubs

The sun shone down sweltering rays or sunlight and the breeze slipped through his feathers like water

Everything worked in unison to create a true paradise, the whining of the jet engines still rung clearly through the airs above, small groups of birds splay themselves throughout the skies

"Oh please let me outta this cage"

So there you go, the boring part is done and now the fun begins, only a short story to start it off but i wanted to do it in kinda chapters so it made snese to end it upon arrival with a short description of Rio, anways look forward to the next one i hope and I`ll cya all in chapter 3 well... Chapter 2 really


	3. Chapter 3 meetings and sacks

**Chapter 3 is here already, and just to let you all know I do with to finish this story rather quickly and achieve a minimum of 12k words however I feel I may breach this with ease, Anyways **

**enjoy...**

"Ohhh for god sake why do I have to be in this cage, come off it" Blu whined to himself as he was placed and buckled into the back of a green military jeep.

He watched all the groups of birds flock overhead around the sky at a pleasurable pace, he sat there for a few moments watching the lock, "Padlock" he unenthusiastically said aloud soon after throwing his wings back as he fell to his back in defeat.

He closed his eyes as the sun shone through the bars forming squares upon his face, nothing but the noise of rolling jet engines filled his ears as he lay there, the sun leaving an enjoyable tingling sensation across his beak and feathers

"Hmmmmmm" {Engine startup} loose metal screws started jiggling around in their mountings, "huh"

"You ok back there Blu?" asked the completely out of the blue Linda who now sat next to Tulio in the passenger's seat

{Sigh} "yes" Blu replied leaning his head back down to the floor

"We`ll be there soon, So Tulio..." Blus mind blocked out all other conversation that emanated from the front of the vehicle all he heard and felt was the vibrations of the engine through the chassis and the light jet turbines in the distance muffled by the rising and falling of the jeeps rpms

"Ugh, here we go" he said to himself as he felt his body weight shift upon taking a corner...

The journey was enjoyable, at least it would of been more so if he wasn`t locked behind these bars

"It`s carnival, all the locals love it that`s why there is so much traffic" he overheard as they came to a shuddering halt looking out to the rolling and swashing white sands of Ipanema beach, at least that is what the sign said below another couple dozen languages.

"Hey, Nico I found a tourist" Blu just about managed to hear get shot out from somewhere to his side, He slowly pushed himself up, back against the cage the sun half blinding him until it was blocked out by... a Red-crested Cardinal?

"You talkin to me?" he asked unsure if this was a mickey take or an actual friendly gesture

"yea bird, you a tourist the Cardinal asked soon another strange bird for this hemisphere popped up, A yellow canary "he don`t look like no tourist to me" the bird spoke up suddenly.

"well I am, short term, unless you two can I dunno get, me out" Blu continued to lay there knowing full well they wouldn`t be able to

"Aye there ain`t no way we popping that thing open bird" the yellow canary spoke up half disappointed in himself

It took Blu a few more moments to realize that the yellow canary had a red bottle cap upon his head

The vehicle jolted forward a foot before coming to another straight stop, all he heard from Tulio was "What, there are more ugh"

"Aye, what're your birds names anyways?" he questioned half intrigued by their mannerisms and style

"I`m Pedro" The large beffy Red-crested Cardinal spoke jovially as he flapped his tiny wings vigorously to continue hovering, The other yellow canary popping up yet again a moment later "Nico, you are?"

"Names Blu, without the e" he spoke whilst he rolled around an empty can just outside his cage which had just so happened to be in the bed of the jeep.

"Yo you two" was all Blu was able to say before the jeep jolted forward yet again, his body falling slightly backward, he just sat for a moment before speaking out loud to himself once again "Fuck sake" followed by him smacking the back of his head against the cage in frustration.

roughly an hour later they arrived out of the scorching sun to a long trailing road shadowed by rows of evenly placed palm trees and yet the birds above still happily paced around "Fuck sake" he yet again complained to himself.

As they entered the double doors Blus cage in hand leaving the tranquilic road and sky behind he was greeted with a rather clean and wooden lobby which was put down by the distant squawking which seemed to carry over from other rooms which branched off.

"Oh fuck just kill me now, I ain`t even here to mate, ya`ll jus gonna prob me ya prick" he squawked at Tulio who replied with the usual "It`s ok Blu, It`s all fine"

"Yeah that`s what they all say, dick head..." he slumped himself down inside the cage which hung by Lindas side.

they entered into a room which Blu could only describe as pet cemetery, or at least they all could of been dead, how could they enjoy being like this, He couldn`t help but cringe at many birds which were currently eating out of Tulios mouth "what the fuck" he said somewhat disturbed by the scene.

"Aye you lot are some weird birds" he soon said after coming out of his trance.

no bird replied and once Linda had refused his strange offer of trying some they continued on their way

"look here. This poor guy was found last night. Hey, buddy! You're looking great today. Much better, much better!

A Sulphur-crested cockatoo, "You good?" Blu asked attempting to show sympathy to which once Tulio and Linda turned away his soft face turned to that of an axe murderers

"Aight then" Blu said to himself turning his view toward the two sets of doors which lay ahead.

"get well soon!" Tulio called as they exited through the doors which flung open upon his entry. "Right" he said to himself while he rubbed his hands together attempting to gather up his mind for what he was about to say and do.

"Linda, I know you don`t want to but we may have to leave Blu here overnight, you know too..." he raised his eye brows up and down.

"But you said..."

"I know I know but hey, I`ll get you a hotel room best place in all of Rio, it`s just one night, besides we have the best guard in the business" Tulio proudly announced turning around as a large bulky hard-faced man rounded the corner

"I`m not convinced" Linda worriedly spoke

"Honestly don`t worry, it`ll all be taken care of and before you know it you`re back off to Minnesota, aye?" Blu rolled his eyes thinking back to the snow and cold, I ain`t goin back he said to himself in his mind.

"Hmm... ok" she soon replied still not completely sure.

"Great, though you can stay for a while longer beside its still day" Tulio announced vigorously as he flopped back in a spinny chair which started throwing him around in a circle soon coming to a stop facing a large array of buttons and levers with a couple of overhead screens which hung low down.

He flicked a few buttons the screens flicking violently as he scanned each cameras feed, "well She`s out there ha" he awkwardly laughed at his own embarrassment of not being able to find her after a good two-minute search through roughly what Blu counted to be fourty flicks.

"Now though Blu, you need to look you`re best"

"Pft, I always look my best" He replied quietly looking to his side where a small catch seemed to sit, soon turning his attention back to Tulio who was looking at him whilst adjusting his glasses.

"Why you lookin at my like that for?" He asked...

**Thirty minutes later...**

* * *

"Really?" Blu asked as he took some steps back into the enclosure looking back at the gate which he had just entered through, his view soon falling on a metal panel which reflected his view,

"Aye na, what did you do?" he questioned taking in his terrible feather formation quickly shaking it off a moment later

"That`s better" he said satisfied stroaking a couple more feathers down in the reflection before turning shortly after to the dark gantry before him which seemed to sling large towering Jungle trees laced in Vines from trunk to under canopy

A loud thudding noise started sounding, rows of large lights powered up slowly revealing the true size of the room which this bird he was supposed to mate with had all to her self. "hm"

He took a few steps forward into a clearing which formed a narrow path leading forward guarded either side by thick brush.

he looked side to side taking in the environment which seemed very fake almost straight away at first glance

All of a sudden an Ounce of light flickered in the corner of his eye, and before he knew it he`d been charged by an unknown bird, before he knew it he`d whipped the approaching attacker around and onto the floor his claw wrapped firmly around the birds neck, he whipped his cheek a damp blood stain pressed into his wing feathers.

He felt the bird struggle beneath his claw, when he took notice of who he instinctively is grip.

"Saia de cima de mim!" the female called out under his grip

"Aye stop, stop struggling" Blu pressed onwards as he felt it become difficult to hold her neck

"You`re American"

"So how`d you do that? I know why you`re here so why don`t you just do it now then?" the female almost quivering at the last half of her sentence and she looked to the jungle beside her in defeat.

Blu paused for a moment, wow was all that came to mind upon his eyes trailing down her features hmm them curves, his mind soon coming too at the realization of her words.

"What bird do you take me for?" he remarked taken aback at what the female thought he was going to do.

"I mean if you wanted it then fair enough but you don`t" he continued onwards attempting to get her to look at him.

"So, can I let go or am I gonna have to stand here all day?" he further pushed his sentences this time moving his head further around to his side so that their gaze met.

Her eyes looked from him to the Jungle but slowly a few seconds later Blu felt her relax below his claw

"Good, now ima let go an you ain`t going to cut me again yeah?" he questioned caring for his own health along with hers.

He loosened his grip slowly until he lent completely off of her, he pulled his claw to his side taking a step backward half expecting a further retaliation, the female slowly lifted herself to her claws looking to him an obvious sign of anxiousness mixed with caution.

"So you aren't here to" she looked to the ground then back up to Blu who understood what she was going to say "well they think I am" he looked to the metal plating which surrounding their gantry

Blu kept catching her eyes darting over him here and there while they spoke until she brought up what he believed to be the reason why "You look like me" she announced looking from beak to claw down him.

"You know you`re kinda givin mixed messages here, it`s kinda like you wanna fuck" Blu said loudly looking to her questioningly

"Like don`t get me wrong here you`re a good lookin girl but I`m more interested in getting out of here right now, I ain`t going back to that dump of a town" straight off the bat of finishing he realized he`d perhaps taken her by surprise, probably wasn`t the nicest thing thinking you`re gonna be raped, and then mocked as if she didn`t want the same thing, to escape...

Blu looked to the ground then back up {Sigh} "Hey, I didn`t mean to come across like I jus did {sigh} look is there any way out of this place" he finished calmly looking to her for guidance and information.

She blinked a couple of times uncertain about her current situation, "yeah, there is" was her short reply quickly after, she soon took flight off past him eager to get away to which he sighed his vision dropping to the floor until he turned to see her dip into the artificial jungle.

"He soon after found where she had dissaperd off too, he still felt as if she were perhaps slightly shaken by the ordeal she had just gone through "Look, I really ain`t that kinda bird" he further announced upon landing a few feet down the branch she was perched on.

"I`m fine, just don`t belong her, that`s all" she said as she turned to a leafy patch which covered the concrete wall beside their branch, Blu sighed yet again finding his vision fall beneath him to which there was a lone screw laying upon the jungle floor, "wait" he looked up to see the female had pushed the leaves aside to reveal a warped Metal ventilation plate which hung loosely onto the wall.

"Oh shit" he said to himself just before walking closer to the female to help with the removal

"So do you know what`s beyond this?" Blu asked making an attempt at conversation over the awkward silence which would only take over.

"Freedom, I hope" she said huffing as she slipped her wing around the sheet metal piece pulling as hard as she could

"Ahhh...Fuck..." she said quickly withdrawing her wing from the warped plate, she held her wing tight only for a slight trickle of blood to run down her Light Blue feathers a singular drop impacting where she stood

"Ah" she moaned settling herself wearily down on the branch clenching her right wing.

Blu took one look from her and put his Beak aside the concrete to view the vent, oh shit, That`s sharp he said aloud running his feather down the points that used to meet the wall, quickly turning his attention back to the female.

"Aye aye don`t fall he ushered her to which she took note that there was no surface behind her to lean against.

Blu took a few steps down the branch closer to her, "you know, Why don`t you take a break, you`ve obviously been doing this for far longer than me" he attempted to persuade her to which she nodded after consideration of what had just happened.

"can you manage a quick glide to a more suitable place?" Blu asked attempting to get a closer look at the cut which she had accidentally inflicted upon herself.

She looked from him for a moment to her wing and back a few quick times "Yeah" she replied nodding her head as she went.

"they both glided down circling the tree to the Jungle floor where Jewel straight away retracted her wing which was now dripping with blood which flowed a straight path through her feathers to the floor.

"Ah hmm" she complained as she again held her wing leaning down aside the base of the tree, "do you want me too?" Blu asked lending a wing toward her hoping she would accept, "She sat there for a bit but no reply came from her beak she just looked away to the dirt floor aside her.

{Sigh} "You know you can view me how ever you want right but I`m still a bird deep down, I`m still a softy down low, like all my brothers I guess" he said leaning back from her and lifting himself to his claws getting ready to make the flight back up to the vent.

"Where are your brothers?" she asked before he spread his wings, his mind went blank, he stared into nothingness for a moment "somewhere else" he replied taking swift flight straight after leaving the female to tend to her wounds alone at her own actions.

**5 hours later**

* * *

Blu landed back down at the base of the tree where the female had remained, The lighting around their room had dimmed, a low rey of orange streaming through a few gaps of glass above, He landed softly in front of her where he waited for a second rubbing his beak "How is it?" he asked attempting to show concern for her health as he tilted his head to try and get a better view on her wing which she had since let go of

"It`s fine just, sore" she admitted somewhat reluctantly

"You know, maybe I should have a look at it, I have experience in that sort of thing" he admitted not wanting to think back to...those days

"What do you mean experience?" she asked from where she now lay her head back on the tree trunk.

He licked his beak unsure if he really wanted to think back to it all, "I used to be involved in, um some dark shit really ha" he began attempting to make a laugh out of it "yeah, and um, I had my fair share of cuts lets say, It wasn`t exactly the life I wanted but I got on with it" he was surprised he had even told her even such a washed out description of his past

"Then I was taken, like how we all eventually do, and I ended up a long, long way away from ... home." He managed to squeeze out as he stood there looking to the female with extremely blurry vision which made him look away quickly to the surrounding bushes and canopy above, "yeah so, That`s that then" he nodded his head slightly before looking back to the female macaw.

"So do you want me to take a look?" he came back to his original question to which she thought about once again only this time she nodded soon after

He walked to her side leaning down beside her where she held her wing out for him, Blu nodded smiling a moment after taking hold of her wing gentle not to cause any pain, "well it`s not infected for a first so you`re lucky there, hows about we stop making it such an irritation and wrap it up for you?" he asked looking to her for approval.

He ripped a few leaves from the bush behind him gently folding them up and over her wing crisscrossing them over intersections then soon after pulling a low hung vine down pulling it down to his beak where he snipped a length off, the female was looking two and from him out of the corner of her eye.

he gently three pieces of end vine which strapped the leaves in place, the female was surprised to not get a single snippet of pain during the process "comfortable?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah,...wait, was that door always open?" {whistle} "Ah!, what the fuck" Blu grabbed at his side pulling a small needle-like object from it dropping it straight after, "Go, go... go what the fuqk is im tha-t" his hearing went muffled as he stepped forward toward the exit, his mouth became dry along with his vision which seemed to fall sort of being able to send any information to his brain, The last thing he felt was a tug to his side and a pushing motion before everything fell silent and blank

**There you go guys chapter 3 is out, god two in one day, definitely an improvement over recent upload rates, anyways feel free to comment on how you feel this chapter went and your view on what you think about this new Blu that I've come up with...**

**Anyways cya guys in chapter 4...**


	4. Chapter 4 conflicts on many fronts

**Chapter 4 is here at last for those of you who are enjoying this story so far, I won`t keep you too long so we`ll jump straight in shall we?**

**Enjoy...**

"Uhhh, wh" Blus vision seemed to fuzz around for a few moments, a light blue haze a front from him

"Shh" came a low and rushed voice, his vision started to come too, soon coming to the realization of where they seemed to be, the slight swaying motion coupled with the dark surroundings leading him to believe he was yet again in a cage only this time covered by something.

"You ok? you were out for a while" came the voice again which He soon pinned to the slowly focusing blue figure in front of him

"uh, yeah, where are we?" he asked quietly letting his head drop again as he lay there.

"uhhh, some kind of path, there are houses everywhere, I actually have no idea" she said to herself turning back to him only to turn back to a slit in whatever cloth like thing covered them.

"Hmm, by the way, I never got your name did I?" Blu questioned the Female who still watched from the cage

"really, you`re going to ask now?" she replied turning back to him with a bewildered expression.

"Wasn`t aware there was going to be a better time to ask" he replied shrugging his shoulders as he lay there to the sway of the cage

{Sigh} she looked back through the slit in the cage "Jewel, My names Jewel" she said hushly as her eyes darted around what little area she could observe, "Hmm" Blu huffed to himself finding it an interestingly fitting name as he looked up at her back.

"I`m Blu" he said back a moment after

Jewel turned to face him, her beak a sight of exasperation

"ha, My name is Blu, without the E" he sniggered to himself, it was always something birds got confused by, either that or they just thought he was retarded. Jewels face lifted as she came to the realization of what he was talking about soon looking back through the slit in the cloth aside her.

"We need to play dead" Jewel quickly spoke up an obvious plan quickly taking over her thought process.

"Why?" Blu proceded to question not entirely sure where it would get them "Just do it" she replied annoyed that Blu wanted her to explain herself.

"Alright... pst, you want me to do some like twitchin things an all, you know make it look believable" Blu mocked as he closed his eyes and shuffled into somewhat of a place that he thought could trick the minds of others

"what the Fu...No just, do it" she annoyingly retorted her voice changing direction as he presumed her to be laying down as well.

Blu sniggered to himself while he lay his eyes closed soon his quite laughing coming to a cease

"Honestly" she replied a slight sense of a chuckle in her voice which only raised a smile across his beak.

The only noise the both of them were left with were that of the occasional harsh chatter between men, occasional bright lights flashing over their eyelids which they could only presume to be the overhead lights streaming through the cuts on the fabric which covered them coupled with the slight distant noise of song...

{Knock, Knock, Knock} the sound of at least three muffled locks started shifting around in their ears, Blu attempted to lighten the rise and fall of his breathing as he anticipated what may unravel in the next few minutes

"Ayeeee, good job Fernando, see what did I tell you guys {slam of a metal door followed by chains} told you he`d get it done, Armando, Tipa!?"

"Uhhh yes , yes you did" came a conglomeration of two slightly panicked male voices.

"Ugh, fucking hell" a person spoke silently to himself " alright here you go kid"

"But this is only half?" spoke a quiet and young voice

"Yeah well" suddenly a bright blanket of light erupted over their eyelids, this was it, what they said next could determine where their lives would be lived out and for how long

"What is this?" Blu heard a quick movement to his side and a metal clang against the cage "I said Alive, Does this look alive to you? Hm?" a man began to shout as he pressed his sentence onwards to which no reply seemed to sound.

"So wh, ARGGGG!, Get it, Quick!"

Blus vision flew open, the light which had blanketed his vision became a slowly swaying yellow glow, the walls and ceiling above a crusty and peeling douce of concrete, he pushed himself quickly up making a straight b-line for the ajar metal gate, Just before he managed to impact the Gate it was jammed shut by a Humans hand of whoms face tutted to him then proceeded to crain around the the wooden ceiling bars above

"Nigel, Alive" he sinisterly ordered a shadowy white cockatoo which lay its claw firmly around a weekend and out of breath Jewel, The cockatoo seemed to give a somewhat reluctant look out of the corner of his eye to the human but soon obliged taking off with jewel still straining in the his claw groaning as he lifted off swinging her under him flying straight towards Blus cage, The human aggressively swung the cage door open followed by a rag-dolling Jewel who collided with Blu the both of them falling to the solid metal floor which clanged under their weight, The Human then swung the cage shut sliding the pin across quickly after

Blu brought himself quickly and aggravatedly to his claws looking around for the bird which had just chucked Jewel back into the cage, his eyes soon falling upon the ruffled cockatoo which had planted himself upon a wall mounted Harpy Eagles neck

"What the fuck bird?" Blu Called angrily up to him

"Oh save you`re whining you pitiful creature" the bird replied not even bothering to look over or give a glance down upon him

"Aye, you`re the one from the bird place ain`t you?" Blu questioned shuffling his claws underneath him forward towards the bars of the cage.

{Sigh} yes, well done, good to know your observation skills are in check" the cockatoo replied huffing to himself as he stood there as if he fed up with life.

"you`re actually a fucking cunt you know, that how you treat all your women?" Blu pressed his angry thoughts forward upon the bird.

"Ugh, yes, to be honest though you`re mother seemed quite into it, Hmm your father actually just watched, Hmp...funny" the cockatoo replied still rather calm shuffling his shoulders soon after

"Haha, yeah you`re pretty funny, nice you`d only say that when I`m in a cage ain`t it, ha funny thing ain`t it how your balls don`t carry across some bars" Blu retorted, his blood pumping aggressively throughout his body.

The cockatoo just smiled to himself his beak falling to the floor whilst he smiled finally looking to Blu when he lifted it "Ha you`re a funny bird, remind me of myself" from then on the cockatoo didn`t bother to reply but just sat there high above the cage awaiting the conversation between the humans to come to an end which had been rithling on whilst they had been speaking.

Blu turned his body sideways looking over his shoulder to jewel who was now standing behind him slightly shaken by the experience. "you ok?" Blu asked, managing to change his voice into a somewhat sympathetic one.

"yeah, yeah I`m all good" she replied her eyes flickering up to him as she straightened her image "dame human hit my head on the bars when he pulled me out" she continued now looking up at the cockatoo which clung to the stuffed eagle thinking through the argument that Blu and the bird had just had.

Suddenly without warning a large Human opened the cage door thrusting a large metal clanging chain against either of their claws which wrapped themselves tightly around their lower legs before they could try and scratch back

Blu sighed to himself knowing what this now meant for the likeliness of their escape "dammit" he cursed to himself in a low hush whilst he caught Jewel attempting to cratch at the seem of the gripping metal.

a few minutes later the boy who Blu presumed was the one to bring them here in the first place was ordered to leave them in the back with the rest, what that meant he could only imagine, the corner of his eye catching Jewel gently squeeze her eyes closed as they were lifted up and carried to another metal door covered in metallic scratches, The door squeaked as it slowly opened into a darkened room filled top to bottom with Gloomy back cages sizing from giant room-sized ones to small money safe ones.

his head stooped as they passed a Green female bird of whom was pacing up and down her cage obsessing over her being a "pretty bird" as she put it, He could only guess howl ong she might have been here for, not only here but how long she perhaps may have been in captivity of this treatment.

Other Cages seemed crammed with birds which flinched at the light which streamed from the open door behind them, others just sat there a look of disdain upon their beaks but many of them had little to no emotion which took to their beaks upon their passing shadows.

A low hung metal wire seemed to softly swing in the distance amongst all of this, a bard window behind which allowed a small hope of moonlight to curve its way into the darkened room, sure enough Blu couldn`t find anything else to say aside sighing upon the buy steeping back after anchoring their cage onto a hook with pertrewed the end of the wire.

They both watched as the boy walked slowly away back to the doorway, The boy had a look on his face he knew all too well for he used to feel it all the time, the kind of feeling that makes you wish you were somewhere else but you were where you had to be, because if you weren't there you wouldn`t gain that one thing you were there for...

The light stream slowly cut itself out completely dissipating following a soft clanking of metal.

He looked to Jewel who just stood there completely lost for what to do next, for him, he had another idea as he stood there looking from Jewel to the single lock which held them to this hell-hole

"So, where do you think you`re going after this" came a deep and mocking tone from amongst the shadows "Perhaps... Hawaii no, no, to predictable, Myself I`d like to think you`ll each end up thousands of miles from each other both in holes a thousand feet deep, hmm no maybe a bit extream, either way you`ll both end up in a place you don`t like, and that one fact keeps me content" The voice finished his rant which seemed to be aimed not at just them but every bird that currently sat solitary in this room.

"So, where do you think you`ll end up?" the voice asked which seemed to echo around the full yet lonesome room.

Blu didn`t reply he just stood there his eyes scanning the area, he knew it was most likely that cockatoo, but there was something unnerving about not seeing the body of which the words came from.

Jewel herself was watching their back unsure herself exactly where the voice came from

"Nigel, that is your name isn`t it?" Blu asked the darkness, all the other birds seemed to fall back to the corners of their cages pushing themselves as far into the shadows as they could without making a pep.

"Oh well done, you are observant" the voice calmly shot back from somewhere, a few moments the shadowy white bird emerged from the darkness making the birds jump in the cage he now stood next too, He looked to the birds with content "Hmm" it was clear to Blu that the Nigel was thinking about doing something but thought better of it looking back to him.

Nigel then continued by flapping his wings taking off only to harshly land atop some cages which drew eye level with where Jewel and Blus cage hung "so then, you think you have a pretty smart beak on you, don`t you?" Nigel questioned, there was a certain thing about his gaze which told Blu he was looking straight past him to Jewel yet asked him the question.

For Jewels sake, he looked from here slightly back to Nigel replying "No, I don`t" to which Nigel surprised looked now directly to him "No?... pitty, you`re a smart bird?"

Blu knew he was trying to catch him out and so he saw past this question "Blu" he said keeping his voice to a low and calm tone

"Hmmm, you really are a smart bird, see I thought for a moment there you were going to say Yes, clearly I have you wrong?"

"No, you don`t" Blu replied watching Nigel as he had now decided to take up the journey around their cage hoping and flying between cages adjacent to their eye level tapping on birds cages for amusement and watching them retract to the floor of their cages.

Blu knew these games all too well, after all he used to take part in them, but those times were long ago and he now knew what it was like to be the one trapped, and knowing what birds like him were like he feared more so for Jewel then himself, and knowing was the worst thing.

"Where do you think you`ll end up then?" Nigel asked as he tapped a cage which belonged to three macaws of red, yellow and green.

Blu paused for a moment thinking as fast as he could "thousands of miles away from Jewel, in a hole a thousand feet deep, like you said" he continued in his calm manner

"Are you mocking me, because if I do recall correctly that is what I said isn`t it?" Nigel looked slowly to Blu awaiting his answer which either way was wrong

Either he said No and lied because that was what Nigel said or say yes and admit to mocking him.

Shit, was all that ran through his mind as he searched every corner for a loophole, A smile creeping its way across Nigels beak, "Your a smart bird Blu, you`re not replying which means one thing, you know there is no way out no matter what you say, which means another crucial thing... You`ve done this before, haven`t you?" Nigel stood there now awaiting another answer for a new question a smug smile still stretching its way across half his beak.

"Yes" Blu reluctantly admitted knowing that to keep him from Jewel for longer he`d have to spill a bit more then he would like to in front of her.

"No, no... no, you`ve done this before, but not from inside there, but rather closer to where I stand, didn`t you?" Blu felt his beak fall slightly open as he thought through "Or am I wrong?" Nigel pressed forward, Blus eyes darting from Nigel to his left here Jewel stood a bit further around his vision.

"yes... I did" Blus eyes fell, he didn`t have to look around to Jewel to know what sort of look she was probably giving him, either that or what she now thought of him, He looked back up to Nigel, it was getting harder and harder to maintain his cool.

"Tell me Blu, did they enjoy it? better yet, was it bad birds, rapists, murderers perhaps? Blu paused his mind as he awaited Nigel to finish his sentence "Or was it maybe families, birds which annoyed you and your group of hmmm, Friends? I don't know, I`m just taking stabs at the dark much like you must've" Nigels beak had fallen to a straight expressionless one as if he pretended to be the interviewer of a murderer for a job he really wanted.

Blu didn`t reply, he couldn`t and he definitely didn`t want too...

"I knew I`d get you some time" Nigel soon spoke after the long silence of no answer, Blu felt his throat grow dry taking a slow gulp thinking now of what he may do.

"However I am not you Blu, so I will I guess, leave you both alone" and with that Nigel stepped backward before taking flight into the shadows and soon becoming but a blur of darkness which soon evaporated through the window and into the nights' sky

Blu stood there somewhat frozen afraid that Jewel may ask further questions, Nigel had managed to make him spill his guts, perhaps not entirely but definitely enough, made worse by the fact he didn`t do anything just to enforce his point and make him look worse.

Slowly Blu took his vision turning to Jewel over his shoulder, to which they soon fell upon Jewel who`s eyes told the story, A story of uncertainty doused with a droplet of fear

"I`m not that bird anymore," Blu slowly said aloud not wanting to look to her eyes anymore, he didn`t feel he deserved it, Yet he could still see her shuffle her claws out of the corner of his eye, "It`s fine, I get it, we all do things we regret" jewel responded a fair while after a small stutter in her voice as she started, yet there was still so much truth in her words and he couldn`t help but want to believe she forgave him in some sort of mannerism

He took a step toward the lock a few moments after he re-gathered his mind up, "so, are we getting out of here?" he asked as he slid the bolt across, gently swinging it open with his wing turning around shuffling his claws belong him as he went, his beak soon meeting level with hers who stood on the other side of the cage

The surprise on her beak was almost enough to make him smile but he found himself wiping his eyes shortly after instead...

**There we go guys, the first chapter to have some proper action, not action in terms of physical combat but some conflict, and the conflict has come in many forms here, does he have feelings for her yet do you think or was he doing what he did out of the fear of what she may have to further endure otherwise, who knows apart from me, anyways if you enjoyed please follow/ favorite and or comment on what you thought of this chapter or the story as a whole up to this point**

**hope you are all waiting eagerly for chapter 5 which will hopefully see a large push in the story-line especially when it comes down to new characters and the early meet ones**

**Anyways cya...**


	5. Chapter 5 deep thoughts and chains

**Ayeee, I`m back again this time with chapter five which, to be honest I think will be a great chance to clear up the back story a little more and current feelings/ attitudes to help define the new personalities I have put in place for all the Rio characters we all know and love...**

**Enjoy...**

"Do you think we`re far enough away yet?" jewel questioned as they both clumsily landed upon a branch nearly tripping over the chain which bound them both together.

"Unless they`ve been into the room we were in since, then I don`t even think they know we`re gone" Blu replied looking over his shoulder to the darkened far favelas which scattered the hillsides his eyes dropping to the floor soon after, he watched the chain which seemed to slither its way around the branch at his claws eventually coiling out of his view to where he knew Jewel stood.

For a few moments they seemed to stand there just thinking, The soft breeze rolling over their beaks, both unsure exactly what to say or do, Blu could only place the silence at his own fault, the faults of his past and the recent fault of him openly confessing to a bird who he thought was going to torture or do something to them, he guessed there was many different ways of torturing a bird, it all seemed to depend on who it was, for him... it was mind games and re-living the past especially in front of someone who he didn`t have time to explain his reasons too, what she must think right now was anyone's guess but his.

he gazed down from the branch they had both placed themselves on, the faint grainy outline of a large wooden gazebo stood afront his vision amidst the jungle, humans, they seemed to build everywhere, go everywhere, move... everything...

"You know..." Jewel spoke softly from his side presumably looking to where he watched as well "whatever you did, whatever happened back then... I can tell it wasn`t your fault, I`m not stupid either you know, I know, that you said the things you said instead of insulting Nigel because he was playing some sort of game, I guessed that if you lost the game, something would happen?" she half questioned, Blu believing she wasn`t one hundred percent sure if that was exactly what happened.

Blu swallowed a lump in his throat letting his head fall slightly, the breeze washing a few feathers across his head.

"ha, yeah, I wasn`t fearing for myself if you thought I was, I was fearing for you more so" Blu noticed her beak open only to close a moment later as if she`d just heard that something extraordinary happened.

"I ain`t proud of it, knowing what birds like him do to birds like you,{swallow} And I used to watch, as if it were normal, did I enjoy it... na, nowhere near, I was never that bird, never could be, never thought I`d be ha, yeah" he finished for a second raising his vision to the slowly appearing stars above which glistened like pebbles in a shallow pond above a shining sun.

"But... where did, how did the Humans get you?" Jewel asked unsure on what question to ask first.

"Ha yeah, these terrible things I talk about weren't a few weeks ago, nor days ago, they are years ago, I used to live in the Amazon, only the outskirts but it was home, and when it was threatened we stood against the threat, eventually a gang if you wish popped up, the Orchids, dumb name always was, ha, they thought for the same thing we did whenever something popped up at home, in our region, but eventually they started taking things further than anticipated, of course, I`d already joined by that point promised that there would never be any more murder, evil in general around our home, they gave the reason for pushing the borders as if we pushed them further back then they couldn`t push us back past ours..."

{sigh} "safe to say that we were the murder, you got a murderer you see, you got your bad birds, then you got their families, didn`t matter if they didn`t know a thing about their partners, childs misconducts, we just..." Blu looked up and around to Jewel as he licked his beak in an attempt to suppress his emotions and something else to focus on.

"doesn't matter if they cared for someone who did wrong, what we did was wrong, you know, you do everything for family, you`d never expect to endure pain like I watched because of someone else, they get hurt, not the family, not the, dame it" Blu felt his eyes starting to swell, this whole situation and thought process had come on too fast.

"...I don`t even think there was a single bird that deserved what we did..." He finished having to rub his beak and eyes quickly after finishing.

There was a short silence which was soon broken by Jewel.

"Did you, you know, have family there as well?" she asked slightly unsure about her wording as she finished and choice of answer.

"Blu took a fair few seconds of thought before he spoke up to reply "Yeah, I did," Blu looked shortly over to Jewels general direction "but even those who joined were still at risk, and in many ways were at more risk"

"I never expected it, to walk into a hollow and see, see what you never thought you would, that`s when you start seeing in the dark a little bit better" he continued pausing for a second Jewel just managing to get in "but" Blu cut her off quickly "But if i was saying the whole family gets punished why wasn`t I? yeah, when the group first came around, I knew, I knew they wouldn`t fix things, but what do you say to a bird who could put you down ten thousand feet in a second... you agree, like I agreed to join, shortly after, I pushed myself away from my family, out of fear of myself messing up and them getting into shit for it, to them I didn`t have a family..."

"I never found out what they did to deserve what they got, I don`t truly think I want to, yet it doesn't keep me from wondering at night, safe to say I don`t sleep well those nights. He looked now to the floor below his vision pondering between faint outlines of dark shadows.

{Sigh} "And then they came, and like they always do we went missing, taken, it happened to everyone some time or another, you just never wanted it to happen, though for me it was a godsend, they just took us, I don`t need to go over all the details" Blu shrugged his shoulders slightly as he thought through how to finish off, "And I ended up thousands of miles away from where I once was, all in a blink of two days, I was up in the frozen snowy hell of Minnesota..."

For Jewel though it was rather a different answer to what she originally asked couldn`t really say much, This was clearly something which had been sitting, hiding in his mind for quite some time, her mind had to pause for a minute after he finished, there really was nothing to say, she`d never had to of gone through anything like what he just described, whilst her childhood wasn`t exactly top of the line his must`ve been quite the terrible one.

"I know I`m not exactly one to be at peace with the world hehe, but, We do what we have to, to survive"

Blu looked slightly around to her, her eyes full of an emotion he`d never seen before "And anything you did, by the sounds of it, you didn`t do because you wanted too" she continued as Blu turned his head yet again to look out to the skies above.

Jewel shuffled her claws to Blus side, the faint clang of the chains coils falling slightly from the branch "Honestly, I can`t imagine what you went through, and I`m sorry I wish I could understand better what it was like" Blu felt a contact to his back, a warmth soon followed, He guessed it was her wing out of the corner of his eye, It was a nice feeling, a feeling he hadn`t felt for such a time, he closed his eyes as he stood there, Jewels wing slowly sweeping up and down gently across his back.

"Maybe it`s time we got some rest huh? especially you?" Jewel asked soothingly from his side, he merely nodded, his eyes still shut as he stood there until her wing withdrew a short period later, They looked to each other quickly after each exchanging a strange look, it wasn`t an awkward one, nor an entirely embarrassed one, he didn`t think either of them to exactly decide what look it was, but they didn`t mind it.

Not too long after they looked away from each other did Blu take notice from the edge of his vision Jewel tucking herself against the tree trunk upon the branch they stood, She nuzzled her beak amoungst her feathers and wings eventually falling comfortable and leaning her head against her tucked up wing, "Good night" she peacefully spoke as her body sunk slightly upon her nearing slumber.

"Good night... Jewel" Blu said his voice low and hushed under the night air as it continued to flow over his feathers

The night seemed to speak in its own silent way, some time out here he would find a way to get away from it all, someday he`d be able to forget it all and leave these fake acts behind...

**Next day**

* * *

Blu couldn`t put his mind to what exactly woke him the next morning, was it the blinding light which rose above the canopy to his side... or was it the body of Jewel which lay half against him which by no means could she of shifted to in her sleep without being conscious, There wasn`t much he could really do in this situation, move and wake her, or sit there and be embarrassed when she woke, It didn`t help that there was a large bulge of bark which stuck into his back, it had probably been there nearly all night.

His eyes however still seemed to swell at the suns morning glare, no matter how awake he felt because of this current situation it couldn`t push the fact that he`d had quite little sleep that night, he had to Occasionally wipe his eyes of tiredness and shield them from the sun in between squints toward the favelas

Soon however jewel seemed to shift her half stray body from him, she raised her beak wirily soon realizing where she lay making a quick look back around to the other end of the branch where she could have sworn she drifted off the night before.

Blu just strangely smiled before she lifted herself a quick second later "That was a fair way to sleepwalk without falling" Blu shortly cheekily added a short hint of a chuckle amongst his voice as she stood up un ruffling her feathers.

Jewels beak just seemed to grow that tad bit brighter upon the comment "Honestly I don`t know how I ended up there" She attempted to defend herself a small giggle Blu could have sworn he heard escaping whilst she spoke.

"Well I`m gonna go get a drink quick" Jewel spoke, clearly the situation had woken her rather abruptly since she was already ready to leave, a trace of red still fading from her beak, She took to the skies all too late for Blu to call her a warning

"Jewel no wai, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it was too late she`d taken off accidentally forgetting about the chain which bound them, They both fell though Jewel didn`t scream for it had taken her by surprise, "AHHH" she just about managed before she landed exactly where Blu lay, The last thing she heard before she landed being the soft groan from beneath her.

"Uhhhhh" Blu just about managed to squeeze out before everything went dark once again...

**approximately 2 hours later... Maybe...?**

* * *

"Mmmm" Blus head seemed to swirl slightly between blurry blinks of Green, Blue and... Yellow?

"Whoah, look what the night dragged in, you two havin a bit of fun last night?" a strangely chirpy voice sounded from above him.

"Huh, wha... No" Blu said to the unknown bird to which his vision soon focused on... A Toucan, Blu didn`t really know why he was surprised, after all they were in Rio

"Yo Jewel, Yo Jewel? wha" Blu questioned himself, she`s not one of my mates "Jewel" He prodded her slightly attempting to awaken her

"Hmmm" she peacefully complained, "Oh nice to know someone enjoyed the fall" Blu said to himself complaining to the sky above.

"Ohhh looks like someone enjoyed last night, I won`t tell" The Toucan added in nudging his side as he went, Blu rolled his eyes soon replying "This ain`t what you think, Jewel?" he attempted again to awaken her.

"Huh, oh my head" she soon rose her beak from Blus chest to which he sighed from the release of pressure, "Perhaps wait next time before flying off" Blu added whilst she pushed herself uncomfortably up from him and brushing herself off.

"yeah, sorry" she apologized looking down to where he still lay, "I`ll just lay here for a second" Blu added upon her look, His back felt as if it had collapsed in.

"Ughhhh" he soon pushed himself to his claws aside Jewel.

"Sooo You two here for Carnival?" The Toucan jovially spoke p after they had both recovered to their claws, Both Jewel and Blu exchanged looks of confusion before Jewel remembered what carnival was, after all she had lived her nearly all her life.

"Uh, No, no, at least not yet, you see we have a little bit of a problem," she said lifting the metal chain in her claw to draw the Toucans attention.

"Ahhhhhh, I see what you mean, you need Luiz" he calmly said knowing full well that they would both ask "Who?" They said in unison confused "Luiz, best mechanical expert I ever knew, knows all about that stuff, That is unless you like the restraints?" the Toucan looked at Blu raising his what would be eyebrows at him.

"Aye, shut up bird" Blu said sniggering slightly as he spoke, there was already something weird yet funny that he liked about this Toucan.

"Hehe, it`s like a ten-minute fly as the crow flies" The Toucan added shrugging his shoulders and for some reason anxiously checking behind both of them to which they had to check there wasn`t something behind them.

"I can take you there if you want, though we better get movin soon" The Toucan continued still checking behind them, It was funny how fast the Toucan had just taken to leading strangers completely on a strange journey to remove a chain which he knew nothing about, nor did he know their names, "Uhhhh, Ok" Jewel added thankfully and surprised by the abrupt offer.

"Names Rafael by the way " he added now looking between the two of them and not completely beyond them both.

"Oh, ok, I`m Jew," Rafael cut straight in "Ahhhh no need for names let`s just go this way,"

"Rafael!" came a rather high pitch and annoyed voice from somewhere to their side which they soon identified to be another Toucan, female and tapping their clam impatiently her view flickering between Raphael and them to which they exchanged uncertain looks.

Rafael took a slow swivel around to the Female soon replying himself "Ah, E, Eva, my love hehe" he nervously stuttered.

"Don`t Oh love me" Eva squawked back at Rafael to which he walked past the both of Blu and Jewel toward

"Where are you going? you said you were going to watch the kids for a day" Eva shot interrogatingly at him, Rafael giving nothing but a guilty look to her in response.

"Babe, it`s just a quick tour, they`re tourists" he soon spoke up an excuse to which Eva didn`t take well "No you`re not, you`re gonna run off again to see your friends down at the club" she finished averting her beak to the sky closing her eyes as she did.

"Ahhh, the club" Rafael daydreamed to himself his shoulders relaxing just before he scooted straight over to Eva holding her around her back, you remember our first time at the club don`t you? where we first met?" Evas eyes opend yet her beak still stayed aimed at the sky.

"Tall and tan and young and lovely" Rafael started swaying her side to side as he sung "The girl from Ipanema goes walking Come on, baby, sing it! "

"And when she passes, each one she passes goes, Ahhhh!" "Oooo, Ouch" Both Blu and Jewel couldn`t help saying fair sake of their ears taking it out on something.

"Ahhhh, like music to my ears" Rafael said standing as if entranced aside Eva who stood a large grin across her beak as she rocked herself forward and back.

"Aight, let`s get you two lovebirds to Luiz" Rafael almost shouted happily walking between the both of them pulling them along as he walked "By the way we`re stopping at my friends club, Just don`t tell Eva" he added whispering pulling the both of their beaks closer as he went.

"Byyyye Rafe!" Eva called waving to Rafael as all three of them walced off toward the jungle "Be back soon my love!" he called joyfully back just before they exited through into the jungle.

"Kids!..." was the last thing they heard be shouted extremely angrily...

**There you go guys, chapter 5 out and for those of you who know where we are in comparison to the movie you know what is next, and who knows what I`m going to change, guess you`ll have to wait and see...**

**Anyways hope you are all looking forward to chapter 6! WOW, anyways**

**Until next chapter... Cya...**


End file.
